Bleach:HellRevolution Filler arc
by zig2000
Summary: There was once 14 squads the 14th was in charge of monitoring hell however it was disbanded after one of the biggest cover-ups/incidents in history only the few survivors know of it for up till now it has been forgotten as a myth. But now 3 years after the winter war arc it seems an ancient enemy is arising and its up to 2 ex-shinigami to stop him. Rated- M for bad language/gore.


**AN: THIS IS A REMAKE OF MY FIRST EVER FIC THAT WAS DESTROYED BY ME BECAUSE IT SUCKED VERY BADLY SO HERE GOES FOR 2ND CHANCES PLEASE ENJOY AND review NO MATTER IT BAD GOOD OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISSM I ACCEPT IT WITH OPEN ARMS**

Chapter:Prologue

"Captain of 14th squad Mayamori Natis you have been found guilty of the following crimes... treason, the murder of several officers, the mass genocide of millions of lives, and finally the release of hell on the world of the living and soul society alike! What say you"his voice rang in my ears hurting my head he was right I had indeed done said crimes but hell whats a man to do... oh wait im no longer a man I'm an immortal... fools- "i said what say you!" my head hurt more his voice was painful hurting my ear drums so I looked up at him "go to hell you pathetic piece of sh-" they muzzled me putting something over my mouth I looked up to see him glaring at me angrily like I give a shit however it pissed me off that he felt so comfy up there so I raised my spiritual pressure and glared right back the men around me where pushed to the ground being crushed almost right away. Pathetic excuses for lieutenants just like their captains. Only one seemed to still be alive so I focused my energy on her before she could be crushed I felt a blade pierce me from below it split through my rib cage barely missing my heart it was broken half way I knew it was mine immediately... I could hear it whispering weakly to me _"master whats happened why are we like this?" _I felt a tear fall out they probably thought I was in pain but it was in anger they had destroyed my zanpacto in the hope it would stop me however she didn't deserve it _"its ok Minoichi it'll all be over for you soon." __"i understand master will it be the same for you too?"__ "no not any time soon" __"but master I don't wanna leave-"__ "shhh its ok i'll bring you back some day this is not the end" _that was all I said as my zanpacto left its blade and was gone hopefully not forever. I turned back to the court looking down on me what was left of them anyways I had killed most of them earlier. "so then its decided" I watched them nod in agreeing on my punishment normally they'd just execute me however I was a special case being unable to die in the end I ended up being sent here to hell locked away in the deepest depth's of hell where no one would find me where I was to rot for all eternity. I've lost count of the years I've been here. Maybe its been decades, era, whole centuries probably I don't know anymore all I know is every day im down here my hatred has grown for him. The one who defeated me what was his name... I can't remember yet I remember who helped him the hollowfied abomination Urusa and the messenger Horai. All I know about the one who beat me is that he was like me an immortal only he could die. Unlike me I can regenerate he couldn't so naturally I left him with plenty of scars to identify him by for when I escape.

I can see three figure's in the distance... soul reapers great at least I can kill them with what little power isn't restrained from me. looks like they know what their doing they stopped just out of reach of my powers well two of them did the other is in front of me he's removed my gag so I may speak though I could care less I just want him to think I'm listening so when I crush him he'll be surprised "so then what do you say will you join me I can release you from this hell." "what did you say your name is again?" I didn't care really I just wanna kill him properly "i am Lord Sosuke Aizen." I knew he was a fool when he said lord for that is a fools title. Out of curiosity though might as well "well LORD Aizen how much do you know about me?" I want to know if he realizes who I am "you are Natis Mayamori you committed many crimes including treason. Plus you lead a force in hell so you'd be a valuable asset." I stared at him like hes an idiot which he is "you are such a dumb ass you could of at least done your research you child!" the nerve of this jack ass "let me tell you who I really am and why I'm not in your records" he stared at me blandly so I focused a little bit of my spiritual pressure on him to get his attention it worked "i am Mayamori Natis ex-captain of the 14th squad in charge of monitoring the stability of hell. On one of my many research trip here I uncovered ancient artifacts and scripts including one witch revealed a way to become a god. After wards I worked long and hard to find the required artifacts I only got a few that granted me instant regeneration, immortality and a wealth of spiritual pressure. You still listening child?" he nodded in response I think the god part is what hooked him. "good well I put use to these powers by taking over an infinite army of demonic like creatures. I used this army to lay waste to soul society I destroyed much of it killed billions of shinigami, a few lieutenants, and most of the present captains at that time. I was foiled by an ex-shinigami I cant remember his name though... however it was impossible to kill me so they locked me down here there I was put in this state my spiritual pressure is being sapped away however once I am free it will slowly come back. The remaining captains decided it best to say I was dead to keep people from panicking that I may return... I assume by now I am but a long forgotten myth to them. I am known by three names. Back in soul society I am Natis in some parts its Hades and in the west I ended up adopting an existing title from their own ruler of hell to them I am satin. So LORD Aizen have I thoroughly educated you are there any questions?" I had a smug look on my face I could feel it but hey why not he looked completely ridiculous staring at me like that dumfounded but then he asked me three questions the first two where simple but the last one really pissed me off. "i have three questions for you" "ok shoot" "1st off why do you look like this?" he gestured at me I assumed he meant my two large pointed horns and my long sharp tipped tail and the charred looking color of my skin maybe even the giant black flame tattoo that wrapped around my body starting at both of my clawed hands. Then there was of coarse my feet that were also clawed and my sharp yellow teeth and my violet glowing eyes that had dark bags around them due to my lack of sleep in so long how I knew what I looked like was simple they had a clear small puddle of water in front of me the shinigami that put me here chose this location for that exact purpose so i'd suffer by always being dehydrated and have a water source so close that I could never get it also allowed me to see my reflection change over the years. My once short spiky hair had grown into a long mane that flowed to the ground however even having no exercise in here I had kept my chiseled muscular physique wait I'm talking bout my self again aren't I oh I'm so vain. Well anyways I answered his question "this is what I had to become to be a god im required to destroy my mortal body and take my true form which is what you see before you." he nodded and continued with his second question "ok my next question why is this inside you?" he grabbed my zanpacto still shoved inside me I growled at him no one was ever to touch my zanpacto but me. "that is my zanpacto now remove your hand from her or I will kill you." I bared my teeth and and glared at him he released however he wasn't afraid I could see it in his eyes he was trying to manipulate me. "ok I am truly sorry" I laughed that was the funniest thing I'd heard in centuries "no you aren't you child at least not yet." I smiled at him "ok then for my last question... how long did it take you to create that pathetic story about your origin?" I glared at him he thought I was lying that bastard so to punish him I decided I'd end his life I focused all of my remaining spiritual pressure directly on him he was sent strait into the dust he tried to counter it with his own he only succeeded to avoid getting completely crushed and made it out with a few cracked and broken bones and that was only cause his lap dogs shoved their zanpactos in me one of them getting my brain the other my heart. They then proceeded to decapitate me and the other twisted his sword in my heart my decapitated head regenerated back and the sword was pushed out of my heart as it also regenerated. "hah you fool I just told you didn't I... I'm a god

-END PART1-


End file.
